Hidden in Oblivion
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Summary: Miranda gets tired of always being the center of attention when it comes to her clumsiness so she finds a hiding spot to just relax and be her... People get worried and they look for her.(she was hidden in the highest tower In the last room of the exorcist castle.)
1. The search is on

** Disclaimer:**_ This story has nothing to do with the story _**Finding Lost Ones**_. I do not own D- Gray Man, franchise or any of its characters! I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga. So yea don't sew me, I don't know you…_

**Ps: **If I owned D Gray_man and its characters, these couples would go canon and the Millennium Earl would find a girlfriend_

**Pairing: **Allen x Miranda

Mentions of Kanda x Lavi

And Bak x Lenalee

**Summary:** Miranda gets tired of always being the center of attention when it comes to her clumsiness so she finds a hiding spot to just relax and be her... People get worried and they look for her.(she was hidden in the highest tower In the last room of the exorcist castle.)

**Hidden in Oblivion**

"What? You are joking right? She cannot be missing!"(Allen was panicking his ass off)

"C'mon, it is Miranda, if anything she is lost somewhere here or trying to amend for some mishap." (Lenalee was trying to be supportive)

"What if she fell and can't get up?" **(Get Life Alert… so much for subliminal messages lol)**

"Shut up Lavi!"

"Fine, just calm down Allen"

"Allen, Lenalee calm down I'm sure that she is okay."

"Knowing that inept woman; I'm surprised an akuma hasn't killed her off yet."

(At that point Allen was seeing red)

"No offence Allen, but your girlfriends a walking disaster waiting to happen…" (Lavi, having seen, well felt actually the temperature in the room drop at Kanda's comment tried unsuccessfully to pacify the situation)

"If you two do not shut up this second, I'm going to use my Crowned Clown to kick your asses! Kanda, you call her a name like that again and like will burn you alive while Lavi watches helplessly **understand**." (Allen whispered that in Kanda's ear efficiently terrifying the living shit out of him and everyone else in the room because they all heard the threat. And they all knew that he was serious, because that comment it wasn't just a threat, it was a promise.)

"Remind me, to NEVER talk shit about Miranda again." (Whispered a shuddering Lavi, to a startled Lenalee.)

"I will help him by kicking you, so SHUT UP AND HELP US FIND HER."

"Krory did the finders, you know find her?"

"Not yet, Komui sir. Nevertheless, we are looking everywhere… Are you sure that you didn't send her on a mission or errand?"

"No, I did not I told her that she would not be needed until further notice."

"She could have gone on a vacation."

No Marie she hmmm, nah I would have been notified."

"Let us keep searching; I am SO glad that this did not happen to my LEENNNAAAALLLLLEEEEEE!" (Screamed, you know should know who. {Komui; her brother, the guy with the glasses/cap and sister complex lol} ) "SHUT UP brother this is serious!"

"FINE… MIRANDA WHERE ARE YOU?"

At the top tower, last room to the right 

(Sneeze) "Oh my nose hurts. Is someone talking about me? Nah, if they are it is probably some things that I do not want to hear. Oh well I'm going back to sleep, aw I'm So tired. So much for my insomnia; when there is pills, and alcohol involved hahaha, sleep here I come."

Three hours later 

"FUCK MIRANDA COME OUT THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"You don't think that she could have been kidnapped do you, Allen?"

"No, she might be lost somewhere here in the Order, she Has to be here…"

"Komui have all the floors been checked?"

" No, not the top floors, no one EVER goes up there. It is like an unspoken rule. Several of the people looking for her got tired and just gave up. Sorry Allen, but life goes on…"

"LIFE WHAT? THEY WHAT? THEY ARE TIRED? MIRANDA USES HER INNOCENCE TO THE POINT THAT WHEN SHE STOPS IT SHE ALMOST FUCKING DIES AND YOU BASTERDS ARE TIRED? HAHAHA, YOU DISGUST ME… PATHETIC BASTERDS! SEE WHO SAVES YOU WHEN YOU DIE, AND YOU WANT A LITTLE MORE TIME…Why would you give up so easily on her. She would NEVER do the same to you… You people just cant… why would you?"

(Every; tired Exorcist, finder, generals and volunteers looked utterly ashamed because of his speech)

"Shut up boy, you have a mission tomorrow. Go to sleep and apologize in the morning."

"Fuck off Cross, I will not apologize and I will not sleep until I find her!"

"Do what you want but we all have…"(Said General Cross while walking out the library doors)

"Sorry Allen; but Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi have a mission in ten minutes."

"It's alright, I'll find her myself…"(Allen left the room angry and disappointed)

"The plan worked great didn't it?"

"Of course, but he might be mad when he figures out the truth Marian."

"No he won't Komui, people you know the drill act oblivious."

"Oh Allen; sorry but the, you and Miranda love confession was bound to happen. All you needed was a little push." (Said a giddy Lenalee, while texting Bak the news.)

(Until next time)

**Review if you want…**


	2. Finding Her

**Disclaimer:**_ This story has nothing to do with the story _**Finding Lost Ones**_. I do not own D- Gray Man, franchise or any of its characters! I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga. So yea don't sew me, I don't know you…I don't make money off of this I swear._

**Ps: **If I owned D Gray man_ and its characters, these couples would go canon and the Millennium Earl would find a girlfriend. All mistakes found in this story are my own...I have no idea why anybody else would get blamed for them but what ever lol._

**Pairing: **Allen x Miranda

Mentions of Kanda x Lavi

And Bak x Lenalee

**Summary:** Miranda gets tired of always being the center of attention when it comes to her clumsiness so she finds a hiding spot to just relax and be her... People get worried and they look for her.(she was hidden in the highest tower In the last room of the exorcist castle.)

Allen's point of view

"Those fucking assholes, giving up on her like that. SHIT!( Why do I feel so scared of losing her? Why is she plaguing my mind like this… Miranda I will find you!)

"Fuck, they didn't give up on me this fast. Not even when they found out that I was a Noah, why you? Do they hate you and your mistakes that much? Are they seriously naive to believe that you are expendable? Fucking idiots..."(30 minutes later... There was a shit load of steps lol.)

"Yes (FINALY, MY LEGS HURT, SERIUOSLY THOUGH YOU'ED THINK I'd BE USED TO THIS BY NOW. FUCKING WALKING SUCKS!) "I'm here, finally ah fucking stairs! Aw shit, now I have a migraine…"

Miranda's Point of view

"Miranda, Mirada are you up here?"

(Wah I hear Allen' cute voice) "Mmmm Allen is so cute." (Mumbled Miranda in her sleep)

"Miranda? Ha I found you! Miranda, wake up."

" No Allen is… Allen mmm st stop ti tickling me, I find that shit annoying."

" I will once you wake up."

" Nope, now l leave I am un lucky and you will get cold."

Allen's point of view

"Son of a bitch! How many rooms does this place have? Miranda, Mirada are you up here!" (Fuck where could she be? Thought, Allen while he searched the place. Then he heard talking, it was faint but still a voice.)

"Mmmm Ale s cute."(Why is Miranda mumbling? That is her voice right.)

"Miranda? Ha I found you! Miranda, wake up."

"No Allen is… Allen mmm st stop tic haha tickling me, I find tha shit an noying."

"I will once you wake up."

"Nope, now l leave I am un lucky and you will get cold."

Allen and Miranda's point of view

(Ten seconds of mumbling going on and it irritated Allen, so he acted on impulse and kissed her ear gently. she did not expect that, sense she was asleep so she punched him in the face. Making him stagger backwards, but not so much.) "Wah! What the Fuck Allen?"

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"I, I should be asking you that."

"Did you bump your head? Allen your face looks a little bruised."

"I am okay really; I hit my head on the way up here." (Said Allen slightly frantic and being really embarrassed, at being bruised so badly by one hit. Good thing that she does not remember thought Allen, blushing slightly.) Miranda hahaha it was my fault for being clumsy, why were you here this whole time?"

"I, this is my favorite spot Allen… I come here to relax and escape my life I guess. I am just so tired of everyone seeing me fuck up and this place brings me great joy… Please d do not rat me out to Komui!"

"Calm down Miranda its cool, I will not say a word but honestly, you scared me, **us **I mean! (nice save, ahh ok just keep talking)

"Oh, hahaha sorry I just wanted to sleep. Komui said that I would not be needed for a while and I honestly thought that nobody would notice."

"I guess he forgot because we were searching like crazy, where is your golem?"

"In my room either asleep or eating."

"I see (Komui, what the fuck? Did you forget or was this planned?) Miranda what's up with the beer bottles?"

"What, when I come up here I want to relax and what do you care?"

"Your right that would be hypocritical of me, but seriously with meds?"

"I was tired Allen… now that you found me, you can go."

"Who said I would leave you once you were found?"

"I… (Her face held a slight tint to it) Please leave." I will go down in a few minutes."

"Miranda, why have you been avoiding Lenalee and me?" (Asked Allen with a curious facial expression and sly smile as he was walking towards Miranda slowly.)

"What are you talking about? I have n not been avoiding you so st stop c coming closer to me." (He stopped just 3 paces from her, because she was against a wall and looked extremely uncomfortable. At that point, he became conscious of the fact that it was no longer funny (It never truly was, he thought cynically.) and backed off a little.)

(Until next time)

**Review if you want…**


	3. Lenalee

**Disclaimer:**_ This story has nothing to do with the story _**Finding Lost Ones**_. I do not own D- Gray Man, franchise or any of its characters! I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga. So yea don't sue me, I don't know you…_

**Ps: **If I owned D Gray _man and its characters, these couples would go canon and the Millennium Earl would find a girlfriend. Also I would like to thank the people that have read a least some of my story(s) and or left reviews. _

**Pairing: **Allen x Miranda

Mentions of Kanda x Lavi

And Bak x Lenalee

**Summary:** Miranda gets tired of always being the center of attention when it comes to her clumsiness so she finds a hiding spot to just relax and be her... People get worried and they look for her.(she was hidden in the highest tower In the last room of the exorcist castle.)

Miranda and Allen's point of view

"Miranda, have I done something to offend you?"

" NO, I have just been up here a lot lately."

(That's a lie; I have seen you act real friendly with Lavi, Marie, and many of the other exorcists lately. Thought Allen, sullenly.) "This place is really quiet and secluded, have you ever invited anyone up here? It is spacious and Komui… said it was taboo… to be up here for some reason…Are you…Are you sleeping with him? If not are, you intimate with any other exorcist here? If yes… how many of them, who are they?"

" WHAT No! Then again, I do Not see how that would be ANY of your business! Since when does a child question a woman about who she takes to her room, or bed, huh Allen?" (Asked Miranda feeling fairly insulted. She almost started crying, but held in her tears. She was, if truth be told very pissed off and offended.)

"I am not a child; I have not been one in a very long time. However, I apologize if I offended you Miranda…"

" Allen, would you just leave now? I will accept your apology, if you just stay away from me for a few days ok…"

"What, fine just answer my" (he did not get to finish talking because Lenalee interrupted them)

"Aw great! I found you two; I need to borrow Allen for a bit."

" He is all yours Lenalee; I am going to see Lavi about that book…" (As she said that she, quickly sidestepped Allen and ran down the hall. Without falling or tripping over anything, this surprised all three exorcists.)

Lenalee and Allen's p.o.v. 

"What was that about Allen?"

"You heard everything didn't you."(It wasn't a question and they both knew it)

"Yeah, some of the questions you asked were odious."

"I was curious as to why every male exorcist in this place or just normal male that she meets is attracted to her?"

"Okay, we both know that what you just said was a lie. So, do me a favor and cut the bullshit Allen."

"You and I; we have been through so much together, why don't you trust me?"

"I do, it's just… fuck…I like her… well it is more than that…I think that I love her… Lenalee I think I am in love with Miranda… that isn't right, I know that I am in love with her!"

"But… Let me guess Allen, you think that it has issues; it is and has to be more complicated than just that, right. Laws against it, maybe it might be frowned upon, she is older, and you just became of age…"

"You are speaking from your experience with Bak aren't you?"

"Yes, but we worked out Allen. I love him and he loves me, we don't care what anyone thinks. I get what you mean though; you think that because she is a human Exorcist and you are an exorcist that also happens to be a Noah… then things might not right?"

"Of course, that is exactly right! However, that is not all Lenalee she and I… She is avoiding me, us actually."

"I was questioning her on it when you came, and she took it as an excuse to leave again fuck. I do not know what I did wrong."

"Fair enough Allen; and the 'are you fucking Komui or any other exorcist here, if yes how many of them, who are they' thing was not rude or insulting at all. Said Lenalee, her voice saturated with sarcasm. If you had asked me those questions, I would have bitch slapped you so hard your jaw cracked. Then I would have, called Kanda and Komui on your ass. Honestly though, consider yourself lucky knowing Miranda. She won't tell Lavi or Marie, not anyone for that matter about what you asked her! Shit Allen, lets just walk down stairs. You have a lot of making up to do…"

(Until next time)

**Review if you want…**


	4. Walking Forword

** Disclaimer:**_ This story has nothing to do with the story _**Finding Lost Ones**_. I do not own D- Gray Man, franchise or any of its characters! I just love the anime and am a fan of the manga. So yea don't sue me, I don't know you…_

**Ps: **If I owned D. Gray-_man and its characters, these couples would go canon and the Millennium Earl would find a girlfriend._ I would like to _thank the people that have read a least some of my story(s) and or left reviews._

**Pairing: **Allen x Miranda

Mentions of Kanda x Lavi

And Bak x Lenalee

**Summary:** Miranda gets tired of always being the center of attention when it comes to her clumsiness so she finds a hiding spot to just relax and be her... People get worried and they look for her.(she was hidden in the highest tower In the last room of the exorcist castle.)

* * *

Lenalee and Allen's p.o.v while walking down the steps

"What do you mean, by she's avoiding us? I have had many missions lately, however I also took notice. Yet I though nothing of it, just exhaustion playing tricks on me or something… Does she seem depressed to you Allen, like more than usual?"

" Yeah, also a little distant… like with Krory and other people."

"Allen have um… you been ya know… stalking her?"

"What no, no it is just that I was worried."

"You mean jealous right, Allen." (Lenalee stopped a step ahead of him and winks at Allen with an accepting smile on her face.)

"S shut up haha… Maybe a little, okay more than that. There is no point in me lying to you. I mean she is just so…so perfect for me" (He said that while nervously massaging the back of his neck.) "She knows what its like to want to breakdown so bad, but knowing that you will not be able to because you have to stand up and fight. Not only for yourself; but also for the future of those people whose lives, your decisions, and actions will affect, indirectly or not."

(They kept walking down the stairs, while talking) "Everyone has issues Lenalee, I admire yet hate those people who know that they will fail but they take a stand and still try anyways; to change laws, their lives, to destroy the lies and fight evil, to protect the world for the innocent but…its always been corrupted."

(Lenalee had stopped walking in order to hear him better)

"Damn it I am one of those people and so is she, I am honestly afraid… afraid that we are wasting our lives away and fighting a losing battle. That is why and what; I hate about them, you, her, the Order, 'hero's', idols…idiots fucking idiots'. haha I sometimes wonder… When did I get so jaded? What if this stupid battle is destroying our only shot at happiness? Am I going to die young, are you? I am a player in a game that is already lost, so why do I still have hope? I used to be happy, normal... well as normal as a clown traveling with the circus. When did my life go astray? I know the answer to all of those questions Lenalee, but I refuse to acknowledge them. If I did… I fear that I …that I would join the opposing team in a heartbeat. Fuck I did, I let the 14th take over and you know what I felt Lenalee?

(she shook her head and whispered the words) "No I don't"

"Freedom, acceptance, alive. I felt _powerful._ Like I could take on the world and I did. But I also felt; empty, betrayed, alone, sad, like a fucking puppet, a broken toy, a damaged clown. But she found me, she told me what I just finished telling you. When you three (Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda) came looking for and found me. I remember Road almost killing her."

**(Road hates Miranda idk why though she is awesome lol**)

"I saw you going behind Road and impaling her, and she turned on you but then she kissed you and vanished. I remember thinking, 'fucking Allen you just finished killing Miranda for her'. (Lenalee gave Allen a sad smile)

"In her I saw forgiveness, salvation, love, but for an instant I saw pain in her eyes. It petrified the living shit out of me. I though that Road had gone to far… Then I remembered when before in her all I saw self-loathing, determination, and dwindling almost non-existing confidence."

"Allen…"

"In that moment, I knew that I could make it. If anything, I at least had to try… If not for me, then for her, for us, I love her and I do not plan on letting her go. She said that she would not let me hahaha. She is unaware of my feelings for her. But 'all will be known in the end' I hope"

**(I got that from a fortune cookie lol. Just sayin)**

(Lenalee looked at her watch) "Oh damn, Allen I have to go I have a mission in three minutes. I'm going to call Kanda, Allen can you get Lavi for me?"

"Yeah, sure I'll send him to Komui's office."

Until later


End file.
